Rathylar
Rathylar is a city in Essos in the Grassland Kingdoms within the Kingdom of Sarnor. It is particularly well-known for its metal workers. Geography and Location The city of Rathylar located upon the Sarne, with Hornoth to the west and Sarnath to the east. It is on the southern most cities and closest to the Painted Mountains that separate the Kingdom of Sarnor and the North of Valyria. History Rathylar was among the cities sacked by the Dothraki during the Century of Blood, falling the khalasar of Khal Yahho in 69BA. It would not be reclaimed until 13 years later, following the eastward sweep of the united Sarnori forces. The High-City of Sarnath is also reclaimed shortly afterwards. In 23AA, fighting broke out between the cities of Hornoth and Rathylar, and only ends after the deaths of eight members of nobility upon the battlefield. After the death of his father, Huzor Uli was crowned on the battlefield, only to be slain a few moments earlier, along with his brother and cousin. Likewise, in 64AA fighting erupted between Kyth and Rathylar after the latter blockades trade of the former with the High City of Sarnath. At the Field of Silence, the two cities met, starting a battle that raged for the best part of a week, and cost near five thousand lives. Included in the number was the King of Rathylar himself, Onlo Eifali, who was cut down by a war chariot amidst the chaos. Conflict would once again with Rathylar in 219AA, following the murder of Princess Lulai Abbali, wife of King Oxor Atiyah at the hands of Princess Huli Ata, the King of Kyth would declare war upon the Kingdom of Rathylar, seeking vengeance for his murdered sister. Thousands would die over the actions of one girl, an action that have been done hundreds of times before and would be done again thousands of times over in the future. Despite the events, their traditions would not change. Layout * Traveller's Town - A vast complex of markets, innhouses, warehouses and taverns that has grown and expanded over the centuries to serve the traders bound for Kasath to the west barred from entering the city of Rathylar, the Traveller's Town is larger than some Westerosi settlements in its own right. Sprawling from the main gate on the northern side of the city it is only infrequently patrolled by City Watchmen who are instead reserved for within Rathylar itself. * The Temples of the Ahngur - Much as is the case in the rival city of Hornoth to the west, much of the infrastructure of Rathylar reflects it central focus upon metal-working in all regards, for weaponry and armour to statues and trinkets. * The Amber Pantheon - Once a great temple, the Amber Pantheon is positioned in the heart of the city, and was used by the Kings of Rathylar as their seat after the city was re-inhabited. Since then, the monarchy has continued to expand the temple for their own personal usage, as well as building a new grand temple elsewhere in the city. Category:Essos Category:Sarnor Category:Sarnori Category:City Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor